Pretend you're mine
by familymatters
Summary: Mist Day [Bed Sharing Fake/Pretend relationship] Enma does not want a fiancè so he tells his parents he's dating his friend Tsuna. Of course he forgets to tell Tsuna this but Tsuna has it covered.


**A/N: This is one out of the stories I wrote for khr rare pair week.**

Enma sat with his parents and little sister quietly eating dinner.

"At tomorrow's event you will be meeting your fiancé." Enma's father, Masato, said. His mother, Korin looked at Enma watching for his reaction.

"I'm already dating someone." Enma said with a straight face, managing to continue eating without faltering. Inside he was in a panic. He was not dating anyone. He _certainly_ did not want a fiancé. He really hoped they didn't ask him who he was dating.

His father put down his chopsticks and looked at Enma with an eyebrow raised. "Really? Who is it?"

 _Damn._

If it was one of his rich friends his parents would have found out already so the only option was- "I'm dating Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna was Enma friend from Uni. His only friend that was attending the school on scholarship and was not rich. They met in an intro psychology class and were in the same major. They have been friends for almost half a year. Enma didn't know much about Tsuna but he knew Tsuna was respectful, funny, nineteen years old like Enma, and hard working.

Enma's parents liked Tsuna from the few times they met him and Mami, Enma's little sister, adored Tsuna.

Mami glared at Enma. "You're dating Tsuna-nii?"

"Settle down Mami." His mother scolded. She turned to look at Enma and smiled. "If you are dating him you should invite him to the event."

"Um I don't know if he'll be able to come on such short notice. He probably has homework to finish. I manage to come down every week because I have a car. Tsuna doesn't have one."

"Nonsense. I'll call him right now. If he's available I'll just have the driver pick him up."

Masato excused himself from the table and stood in the doorway so everyone could see him make the call.

"Hello Tsunayoshi, this is Masato… Yes that is correct. Are you available tomorrow… Good. The driver will be there to pick you up at 5PM. Do you have formal clothing?... Yes that will be acceptable. You will be staying the night. We have extra clothes and toiletries here. I will see you in the morning." Masato hung up before Tsuna could respond.

Later that night Enma sent a quick text to Tsuna.

 **-I am so sorry about that. I can tell father you can not come if you want. -Enma.**

 **-I'll be there. -Tsuna.**

*****.******.*****

Enma walked around the grand ballroom of his house greeting the guest that arrived and making small talk. He was nervous. He never asked if Tsuna had proper attire for the event. He did not want Tsuna to embarrass himself in some borrowed off brand suit.

He spotted the familiar fluffy hair through the crowd. He made his way towards Tsuna and found that the crowd was surrounding Tsuna.

Enma really didn't have to worry about what Tsuna was wearing. Tsuna had on one of the classic designs from a high end designer named Chrome that only made custom made suits. Her suits cost a fortune and were custom made to fit the wearer. Tsuna's suit was black with a pattern in orange and orange lines on the edges of the coat. The pineapple that was symbolic for the Mist line was stitched into his lapels. His shirt was a dark orange and he wore black shoes to complete the look. He was handsome, stopping Enma in his tracks for a moment.

Tsuna was charming the crowd and they were hanging off his every word. He spoke and held himself like he was born into this life.

Tsuna spotted Enma and gave a small apologetic smile to those he was talking to. "I am so sorry to cut our time short but my boyfriend has come to take me away." Hearing the boyfriend story out of Tsuna was confusing for a second because Enma never told Tsuna but then he felt stupid because _he never told Tsuna_. Tsuna must have figured it out and went along with it.

"Oh no! But you have to finish that story." One of the ladies pleaded and the others around Tsuna voiced their agreement.

"Maybe the next time our paths cross you will get the thrilling conclusion. Or I can leave you wanting more." Tsuna teased causing the crowd to laugh. He locked eyes with Enma and held his hand out. Enma grasped Tsuna's hand and pulled him towards himself.

"Thank you for entertaining my love. I have to take him to meet the rest of the guest." Enma apologized as he took Tsuna and walked away from that gathering.

Tsuna leaned in close enough to whisper in Enma's ear. "Isn't it surprising that I had to hear from your dad that we're dating."

Enma felt Tsuna's lips brush his ear as they shifted into a smile. "It's disappointing that I never knew we were together. I would have liked to be informed about my relationship status."

Enma started to blush. "Sorry, you were the only one I could think of at that moment. I just didn't want to end up with a fiancé."

Tsuna gave him a playful scowl. "Next time tell me as soon as you can. Now let's go let people see that you're taken."

Enma took the lead as they went around the ballroom talking to people. Tsuna managed to charm almost every person he met with his wit, knowledge, and stories.

When Tsuna danced with Enma and he made sure he was a close as possible. With other people he was a safe distance apart. Tsuna was a surprisingly graceful dancer, almost as if he had lessons. Another thing Enma did not know about him. School parties didn't exactly give you the chance to show off formal dancing skills.

After their last dance, they were stopped by his friend Adelheid's father.

"I have not met you yet." Kozuki, who always looked serious, said to Tsuna.

Tsuna held out his hand. "I am Enma's boyfriend."

Kozuki grasped his hand in what Enma knew to be a tight grip. "When did the two of you start dating. I was not aware Enma was with someone."

Tsuna smiled gently, not showing if the handshake was hurting or not. "He asked me out. During one of our study sessions a month ago. Our relationship is rather new and I really like him."

 _He is such a good liar._ They regularly had a study session because Enma was not that great at school work. Enma would remember asking Tsuna out on a date because that would mean Tsuna gave him a chance to ask a question not related to the word they were doing, which Tsuna never did.

Kozuki clasped Tsuna on the shoulder. "Take care of our Enma."

"I will." Tsuna nodded.

They left Kozuki to go and find Enma's parents.

Enma found his parents talking to a young woman and brought Tsuna up to them.

Tsuna smiled at Enma's parents. "Hello Masato-san and Korin-San. I am so glad you invited me."

"It is good to have you here. We just learned yesterday that the you two are dating." Enma's mother said.

Tsuna blushed. "Yes it's new. We wanted to be sure before we told anyone."

Masato gestured towards the girl next to him. "Enma this is Masa. She would have been your fiancé if you were not already with someone."

Masa was pretty with black hair and dark green eyes. She was not as pretty as Tsuna but people rarely ever were.

Enma took her hand and kissed it. "It is nice to meet you. I am sure you will find someone you want to marry eventually. Unfortunately it can not be me." She looked relieved.

Tsuna pulled out his phone that was ringing and a fond smile, that Enma has never seen before, graced his lips.

"I have to take this call. Is there somewhere quiet I can go?" Tsuna looked up at them apologetically but Enma could see the happiness in his eyes and he wondered who could make Tsuna so happy and why was it not him.

"I will take you to the balcony." Enma said as he placed a hand on Tsuna's back and led him there.

Tsuna answered the phone as soon as they walked out.

"Hello everyone. I have survived…"

Tsuna laughed. "Yes you're right I am speaking weird. Events like this make me do that."

"No Hayato, I don't need you to come get me... Takeshi don't come and stock my fridge I can handle that…"

Enma watched as Tsuna huffed and rolled his eyes. "No I don't need my bills paid I have enough money for the month Kyoya... No, no one is giving me trouble... I really can not be getting in trouble with the law right now. This isn't your town... No! Don't take it over...Onii-san , I may need a car but I won't let you give me one and I won't take the tickets …" Tsuna leaned back from the phone with a wince.

"You're going to blow my eardrum and that's the only thing I'll let you pay for… I'll take the tickets to the show if only to make Kyoko happy…"

Tsuna tried to scowl but the smile on his lips was fighting him. "Mukuro please don't send me that. I have clothes… What do you mean it's already out of style, you're acting like I care about that… Yes Chrome I know you also think it's out of style but you just made them for me…"

Tsuna looked at Enma and hesitantly smiled. "Yes he is…"

 _Are they talking about me?_

"I love you all too... I miss you too, I'll visit next week. Bye. "

Tsuna hung up the phone then stood in silence staring at his phone with a sappy grin.

"Who was that?" Enma couldn't help being nosy especially if they were talking about him.

Tsuna gave a sheepish laugh. "My friends back home." That was all the information he offered.

The went back to the party and Enma could now see that Tsuna had a wall up when he spoke to people. Tsuna spoke formally, different from the casual way he spoke to the people on the phone. Tsuna would joke, tell stories, or show off his knowledge but there was a guarded look in his eyes. He would dodge questions about himself or where he was from and have the person asking talk about themselves instead. Enma remembered the many times Tsuna did that early on in their friendship.

The guest slowly trickled out of the house and finally the last one left. Enma let out a yawn. These events were exhausting.

"Mother, Father. What room has been prepared for Tsuna?"

"He will be staying in your room." His mother replied. There was no room for argument.

Tsuna smiled. "That sounds wonderful." He didn't look tired at all even though they were dancing and moving from person to person to chat. Enma was envious.

"We should be getting to bed." Enma grabbed Tsuna's hand and gave his mother and father a nod. "Mother, Father, goodnight."

Enma took them to his room where they got ready for the night and stood in front of Enma's lone king sized bed. Tsuna had on one of Enma's pajamas that easily fit him.

Tsuna crawled into bed and patted the spot next to him. "We might as well make this convincing and I'm not sleeping on the floor."

Enma slowly crawled in next to him and was surprised when Tsuna wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer until Enma's nose was almost touching his.

"We're in bed together and I realized that you have not told me much about yourself." Enma said into the silence.

"What do you want to know?"

"You're going to tell me?"

Tsuna started to run his fingers up and down Enma's arm making him shiver. "If you really want to avoid having a fiancè this can't be a one off thing. We'll have to go on dates, we can't see other people. Everyone you and I know needs to know we're serious about each other. I can't have any boyfriend of mine not know anything about me."

Tsuna sighed. "Where should I start?"

"You can start by telling me about your hometown. I noticed you would not even tell anyone the name of the town."

Tsuna laughed. "Yes there's a reason for that I didn't want anyone to look for it. I've lived in Namimori all my life."

 _That place sounds familiar._ "Did you have any friends there?"

Tsuna smiled fondly. "You heard me on the phone with some of them, I've known them almost my entire life. By the way you have to drive me there next week. They want to meet you."

"And who are these friends that I will be meeting?"

Tsuna gave Enma a weary smile. "You may have heard of them. Gokudera Hayato, the famous writer. Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball star. Hibari Kyoya, owns a company that makes weapons and has connections with the police and other less legal people. Sasagawa Ryohei, boxing champion and car designer. Sasagawa Kyoko, a famous dancer. Rokudo Mukuro a well known actor and model for the Mist line. Dokuro Chrome, owner and designer of the Mist line. Irie Shoichi and Spanner, world famous inventors. Those are some of my friends you may meet in Namimori."

Enma's eyes wided at each famous name he heard. He never got to meet those people but he has read Gokudera's books and seen Kyoko dance. That's why the name of Tsuna's hometown sounded familiar, it was the place where all those famous people grew up together. Enma now understood why Tsuna was never impressed with Enma's house or the things he had. Tsuna has been around that all his life.

"What else do I need to know?"

"Well I live with my mother and my father lives in Italy but he comes home as often as he can. My mother is a chef and she is basically the second mother to all my friend so they behave around her. My father works as a… he works that's all I can tell you. I have three adopted siblings, Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin whom I love more than anything, even when they get on my nerves. My favorite color is orange. Marigolds are my favorite flower." Tsuna yawned and Enma has never seen anything more adorable.

"Anything else?"

Tsuna laughed sleepily and pressed their foreheads together. "There is more but you'll have to discover that yourself."

Tsuna closed his eyes was silent for a while and Enma thought he fell asleep. Tsuna opened his eyes halfway. "Ah. My friends said if you break my heart they will literally kill you and I can tell you, they _will_ get away with it." Tsuna moved his hand to Enma's back.

"So don't. Do. That." Each word was punctuated by a tap on his back and at the last word Tsuna promptly fell asleep.

"Wait Tsuna. What do you mean by that? Tsuna!" Enma tried to wake him but either Tsuna was pretending to sleep or he was a really deep sleeper.

Enma fell asleep to the thoughts of what Tsuna's friends would do to him.


End file.
